mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Филси Рич/Галерея
Второй сезон День семьи Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Talking to Granny S02E12.png Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Filthy Rich ID S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Cheerilee -I mean, Mr. Rich- S2E12.png Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png Четвёртый сезон Экзамен на раз, два, три! Big McIntosh and Filthy Rich below S4E21.png Filthy Rich holding bright briefcase S4E21.png В плену у вдохновения The fair S4E23.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Monster house holding Filthy Rich S5E13.png Filthy Rich -I'll pay you anything!- S5E13.png Filthy Rich offers bits to monster house S5E13.png Monster house roaring at Filthy Rich S5E13.png Rainbow Dash kicks monster house's face S5E13.png Monster house drops Filthy Rich S5E13.png Rainbow Dash saves Filthy Rich S5E13.png Filthy Rich flying on a stream of bits S5E13.png Filthy Rich fires a beam of bits S5E13.png Filthy Rich pushes the Tantabus back S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Rarity and Crusaders shocked; Filthy Rich falls S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Filthy and Spoiled's disapproving glares S5E18.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия The CMC sees Filthy Rich S6E4.png Filthy Rich's cutie mark S6E4.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack, Big Mac, and Filthy Rich at the barn S6E23.png Applejack --that's the last of it, Filthy Rich-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --just Rich, please-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --on behalf of Rich's Barnyard Bargains-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich winks at Applejack and Big Mac S6E23.png Applejack --our pleasure-- S6E23.png Applejack and Big Mac wave goodbye to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I wasn't tryin' to make off with-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I would never do that-- S6E23.png Applejack --we know exactly whose fault it was-- S6E23.png AJ and Big Mac wave goodbye to Filthy Rich again S6E23.png Filthy Rich walking with Spoiled Milk S6E23.png Filthy Rich introduces his fiancee Spoiled Milk S6E23.png Filthy introduces Spoiled to Applejack and Big Mac S6E23.png Spoiled Milk rolling her eyes S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --you work on a farm--- S6E23.png Filthy Rich tells Spoiled Milk to be nice S6E23.png Filthy Rich --Sweet Apple Acres makes zap apple jam-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --it's one of Dad's best-sellers-- S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --you mean one of your best-sellers-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --she's just proud of me-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk smiling together S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I'm in charge of the store now-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich bursting with ideas S6E23.png Filthy Rich proposing an idea to Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich coming up with an idea S6E23.png Filthy Rich --why not let me sell it for ya--- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --start a new tradition-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --one o' y'all will take over the farm-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --the one with the best ideas-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich winking to young Applejack S6E23.png Big McIntosh being a chatterbox again S6E23.png Applejack angrily cuts Big McIntosh off S6E23.png Applejack --we give you three barrels of cider-- S6E23.png Applejack --we'll make a deal for the rest-- S6E23.png Young Applejack and Filthy Rich shaking hooves S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk walking away S6E23.png Mrs. Cake buying groceries from Filthy Rich S6E23.png Mrs. Cake leaving Rich's Barnyard Bargains S6E23.png Filthy Rich pleased to see Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich --if it ain't my new business partner!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack tries to talk to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Filthy Rich --take a look at what I did last night-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --after we made our deal!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich pulling on a curtain cord S6E23.png Filthy Rich presents his Apple family cider display S6E23.png Filthy Rich --pretty great, huh--- S6E23.png Applejack --I don't think I can get you any-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich surprised by Applejack's words S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I did all this work on your say-so!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --we shook hooves and everything!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --you're tryin' to make excuses!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich stamps a hoof on the floor S6E23.png Filthy Rich --our families should stop doin' business-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich gets in young Applejack's face S6E23.png Filthy Rich in genuine surprise S6E23.png Filthy Rich concerned about Granny Smith S6E23.png Young Applejack makes her first scrunchy face S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I had no idea-- S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh --nopony did-- S6E23.png Young Applejack stomps on Big Mac's hoof S6E23.png Filthy Rich apologizing to young Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich --if there's anything I can do-- S6E23.png Applejack --we only ask for your understandin'-- S6E23.png Applejack pushing Big Mac out of Rich's store S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk at the Apple family door S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled appear at Apple family's doorstep S6E23.png Young Applejack --excuse me one second!-- S6E23.png Big Mac telling a story to Filthy and Spoiled S6E23.png Big McIntosh --referrin' to myself as Big or Large-- S6E23.png Applejack rejoins Big Mac, Filthy, and Spoiled S6E23.png Filthy Rich --your brother was just explainin'-- S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --we asked him how your grandmare is doing-- S6E23.png Applejack gesturing houseguests out the door S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, Filthy, and Spoiled just outside Sweet Apple Acres S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listen to Applejack S6E23.png Big Mac continues to distract Filthy and Spoiled S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listening to Big McIntosh S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh telling his cutie mark story S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --we asked when we could come back-- S6E23.png Applejack --you just can't see Granny right now-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich gasping with shock S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I thought only trees got the blight!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk a little skeptical S6E23.png Filthy Rich mortified --oh, my!-- S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --it's not contagious, is it--- S6E23.png Young Applejack --I'm sure you'll be fine-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --but you should leave-- S6E23.png Applejack coughing loudly in Spoiled Milk's face S6E23.png Young Applejack --just in case-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk leaving the farm S6E23.png Filthy Rich --we're gonna have to hurry-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --the hospital, of course-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich heading for the Ponyville Hospital S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled walking to the Ponyville Hospital S6E23.png Nurse ponies and patients in the hospital hallway S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled walk through the hospital hallway S6E23.png Applejack greets Filthy and Spoiled in the waiting room S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --we told you we were coming-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --I'm glad we found you-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --can't seem to find Granny's room-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --heard about a pony with apple blight-- S6E23.png Filthy, Spoiled, and receptionist listen to Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich --aren't you comin' with us--- S6E23.png Young Applejack --I gotta find Big Mac!-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich appears in the hallway behind Granny S6E23.png Filthy Rich finds Applejack again in the hallway S6E23.png Filthy Rich --we've been going in circles-- S6E23.png Applejack leads Filthy and Spoiled to Granny's room S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled enter Granny's room S6E23.png Young Applejack --what in the dadgum-!-- S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled in empty hospital room S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled back in the hallway S6E23.png Spoiled Milk --is that Granny Smith--- S6E23.png Filthy Rich --where are they takin' her--- S6E23.png Young Applejack's eye twitches S6E23.png Young Applejack --don't lose that gurney!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her --presentation-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk looking worried S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk in complete shock S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Filthy Rich --what is goin' on here, Applejack-!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Filthy Rich --Granny was never sick--- S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith --I don't know what in blazes-- S6E23.png Filthy Rich avoids eye contact with Granny Smith S6E23.png Filthy Rich nervously sinks in his gallery seat S6E23.png Filthy Rich sweating and stuttering S6E23.png Filthy Rich hanging his head in shame S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png ''Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса'' Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa --camp is just getting started!-- EG4.png Filthy Rich --just taking in the scenery-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa --look around when camp is over-- EG4.png Filthy Rich narrows his eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Filthy Rich in Gloriosa's office EG4.png Filthy Rich --I own the land now-- EG4.png Filthy Rich --turning it into a spa resort-- EG4.png Filthy Rich --line my pockets with more money-- EG4.png Filthy Rich --than this camp ever could--- EG4.png Filthy Rich --I don't think so-- EG4.png Filthy agrees to give Gloriosa Daisy more time EG4.png Filthy Rich --I'll give you 'til the end of the month-- EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily straightening his tie EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily storming out of the cave EG4.png Седьмой сезон Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -looks like I'm not the only one- S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Filthy Rich holding a lot of flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -it's my own fault- S7E19.png Filthy Rich -I shouldn't have bought flowers- S7E19.png Filthy Rich -asking Spoiled what she likes- S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Filthy Rich thinking to himself S7E19.png Filthy Rich guessing -purple-- S7E19.png Filthy Rich sees Rarity behind him S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Rarity -quite a few lavender arrangements- S7E19.png Rarity winking at Filthy Rich S7E19.png Filthy Rich -is lavender purple-- S7E19.png Magazine photo of Rarity helping Filthy Rich S7E19.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png IDW комиксы Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 30 page 4.jpg Comic issue 30 page 5.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 in Polish page 22.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover A.jpg Comic issue 47 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 47 page 1.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 page 5.jpg Comic micro 3 page 5.png Friends Forever issue 16 page 4.jpg Товыры Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg Разное Jeff 'The Dude' Letrotski album thumb MLP mobile game.png Jeff Letroski album thumb MLP mobile game.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Filthy Rich/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей